A Thousand Years
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde el día en que John vio caer a Sherlock. Ahora regresó a visitar su tumba por última vez. Las cosas buenas les llegan a aquellos que esperan. Traducción autorizada por OneWhoSitsWithTurtles.


Traducción autorizada por **OneWhoSitsWithTurtles**

**Resumen: **Han pasado tres años desde el día que John vio caer a Sherlock. Ahora regresó a visitar su tumba por última vez. Las cosas buenas les llegan a aquellos que esperan.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. La historia es de OneWhoSitsWithTurtles, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**A Thousand Years**

* * *

Hace exactamente tres años que fue Ese día.

John se bajó del taxi, cerrando la puerta antes de comenzar a caminar prolongada y ensayadamente al cementerio. Estaba solo, como siempre. Habían pasado tres años y ya nadie visitaba la tumba de Sherlock, o al menos trataban de visitarla con menos frecuencia que el mismo John. Sin embargo, a éste no le importaba. Una vez a la semana caminaría por el silencioso cementerio, pisadas lentas con pavor al volver a ver el lustroso mármol negro, aquellas letras doradas escribiendo el nombre de su mejor amigo. Pero una vez a la semana. Ese era su tiempo a solas con Sherlock, para compartir sus pensamientos con el hombre.

Algunos días le decía a Sherlock que lo odiaba. Otros días le decía que lo amaba. Maldecía ocasionalmente, sólo porque dolía _tanto. _La mayoría de los días lloraba. Pero cada día tocaba la lápida, sus dedos rozando la superficie lisa. Cada día deseaba que ocurriera un milagro.

Sólo uno más, Sherlock. _Por favor. _

Su bastón se hundió en la hierba húmeda como siempre lo hacía cuando abandonaba el camino pavimentado, caminando en línea recta hacia la tumba de Sherlock. El camino estaba memorizado; siempre guiándole hacia Sherlock. Fue casi dos meses después de la caída que volvió la cojera de John. La había combatido, recordando todos los días y las noches que había corrido por Londres con un andar recto, siempre pisando los talones de Sherlock. Ahora andaba con dificultad, y saber que era algo psicosomático no hacía nada para ayudarle a deshacerse de ella.

Este pensamiento siempre evocaba los recuerdos que tenía de Sherlock. La noche que ese brillante hombre había probado que John no necesitaba un bastón, que John era el único que podía seguirle el ritmo. John recordaba la forma en la que su corazón se había acelerado por la adrenalina, sin siquiera calmarse después, a pesar de que estaban parados. Sólo mirando a Sherlock, observando esos rizos oscuros y ojos brillantes, pómulos altos y labios curvados en una sonrisa satisfecha.

John había luchado contra los pensamientos subsecuentes que siguieron después de la inspección que le hizo al detective consultor. Y estaba agradecido de que Sherlock fuese bastante tonto cuando de comprensión de emociones y sentimientos se trataba, significando que éste habría notado el corazón y la respiración acelerados de John, pero los había atribuido a la adrenalina. No a la excitación. No podía ser excitación. John había puesto esos pensamientos a un lado, considerando seriamente la idea de darse la vuelta y correr.

Pero entonces había visto a Sherlock trabajando. Todo parecía más vivo, definido, más colorido cuando John veía a Sherlock trabajar. John se había visto atraído por cada deducción que parecía ser sacada de la nada. Cada caso resuelto terminaba con la promesa de más aventuras que seguir. Las pesadillas de guerra de John se desvanecieron, así como también lo hizo su interés por cualquier cosa que no estuviese relacionada con el inteligente y hermoso hombre que era Sherlock Holmes.

Había luchado contra ellos, sus sentimientos. Tenía miedo de enamorarse de un hombre como Sherlock, un hombre que podía contarte la historia de tu vida por tu forma de andar y tu ropa, pero que no sabía nada de amor y afecto. Un hombre casado con su trabajo. Eso no era lo que John quería. Pero entonces había visto a Sherlock, oponiéndose solo —_siempre solo— _a la arremetida de los criminales, casos e insultos de aquellos demasiados celosos para dejarle en paz. El mismo Sherlock apenas parecía notarlo, siendo que estaba demasiado ocupado salvando el mundo. Pero entonces los ojos de Sherlock repasarían las masas ofensivas en busca de John y éste no podía hacer sino acercarse un paso más, parándose a su lado.

John no pensaba que su relación habría ido tan lejos como él quería, pero todas sus dudas se habían desvanecido. Porque sabía que quería estar junto a Sherlock, que no preferiría estar en ningún otro lugar.

Ahora Sherlock ya no estaba. Lo más cerca que podía acercarse John a volver estar junto a él era inclinarse contra la lápida negra, dejando que sus lágrimas se resbalaran por su rostro mientras su bastón caía sobre la hierba, momentáneamente innecesario. Debió haberle dicho a Sherlock cómo se sentía antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Aun si eso no habría cambiado su relación, John sólo quería que Sherlock supiera que alguien lo amaba. John lo susurraba contra el mármol frío cada vez que visitaba, un entrecortado "Te amo, Sherlock". Pero era demasiado tarde, y las palabras se sentían frívolas.

Normalmente, John habría podido ver la tumba de Sherlock desde este punto, en la distancia. Pero había niebla, los nimbos de la mañana cerniéndose cercanos a la superficie. Apretó un pequeño ramo de claveles blancos en su mano izquierda, su bastón en la derecha mientras continuaba caminando. Dudaba que Sherlock tuviese una "flor favorita"; de hecho, John probablemente sería objeto de burla por semejante sentimentalismo si Sherlock siguiera aquí, parado a su lado. Pero no lo estaba, se había ido, así que John traía flores a su tumba cada semana.

Sin embargo, se dijo a sí mismo, esta era la última vez. La última vez que visitaría la tumba de Sherlock y dejaba flores. La última vez que se aferraba al mármol como si fuese un salvavidas. La última vez que le diría al hombre, ausente desde hace un largo tiempo, que lo amaba, que lo extrañaba, que quería que regresara. Cada semana era difícil. Cada _día _era difícil. Era como si John estuviese muriendo a diario mientras esperaba por el regreso de Sherlock, siempre amándolo a pesar de querer dejarle ir. Mirar el sillón de Sherlock cada mañana mientras bebía su té, extrañar las persecuciones por todo Londres mientras trabajaba en el consultorio, pensar en cabello oscuro y ojos agudos cuando salía en una cita.

John sabía que tenía que dejar ir a Sherlock, pero no sabía cómo.

Unos pocos pasos más acercaron a John lo suficiente para ver la vaga silueta de la tumba de Sherlock debajo de un árbol. Pero entonces dejó de moverse, el tiempo deteniéndose. Porque había una forma alta y delgada inclinándose contra la tumba de Sherlock. Y a pesar de que había niebla y John no podía distinguir los detalles, supo quién era al instante. Conocía esas piernas largas, ese mentón afilado, esos rizos suaves.

Esa cabeza se volteó, contemplando a John en la neblina, y entonces se puso de pie. Sherlock se levantó, colocando sus brazos a sus costados, abierto y acogedor. Esperando. Esperando a John. No había duda de lo que haría John. Éste respiró profundo, centrándose. Si este era un sueño, John lo tomaría como una señal para que dejara de venir a la tumba. Pero tenía que ser valiente, porque si no lo era, Sherlock estaba parado allí —_justo allí— _sólo a unos cuantos metros de distancia. John sería valiente; no dejaría que su propio miedo se interpusiera entre él y lo que tenía enfrente. Cada noche llena de lágrimas, cada día lleno de angustia, cada esperanza, cada susurro de súplica, todo le había llevado hasta allí.

El bastón cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Entonces John estaba corriendo, sin cojera, con el corazón acelerado, y las flores perdiendo un par de pétalos en su prisa.

Se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de Sherlock, conteniéndose para no lanzársele encima. Todo el cuerpo de John estaba temblando con incredulidad y esperanza, sus ojos observando cada centímetro del detective que tenía enfrente. Todavía el mismo detective, todavía el mismo hombre del que se había enamorado todos esos años atrás. Había un millón de cosas que quería decir, muchas de las cuales había dicho los últimos tres años arrodillándose frente a la lápida de mármol negro. Pero de pronto su garganta estaba seca y no podía hablar. No sabía qué decir primero.

Para su gran sorpresa, Sherlock fue el que cerró la distancia entre ellos y acercó a John hacia sus largos brazos, arrastrándolo contra él. Sherlock estaba cálido, y fuerte, y sólido. John dejó caer las flores en la tumba antes de alzar los brazos y envolverlos en la cintura de Sherlock, deslizando las manos debajo de su abrigo ondeante y apretando con desesperación la tela de su camisa. Presionó su cara contra el pecho de Sherlock, inhalando el familiar olor de la loción de afeitar que inevitablemente se había desvanecido del 221B.

Finalmente cayeron lágrimas, porque John sabía que este no era un sueño. Cada vez que soñaba con Sherlock sólo era capaz de ver, nunca de tocar. Lo que significaba que este no era el subconsciente de John. Era Sherlock —el frío, calculador y distante Sherlock— quien tenía a John en sus brazos, apoyado contra su cuerpo delgado. Era Sherlock frotando círculos torpes pero bien intencionados en su espalda, tratando de calmarlo. Era Sherlock susurrando el nombre de John una y otra vez en el tranquilo silencio del cementerio.

Todo el tiempo, John había hecho bien en tener esperanzas. Dudas y preguntas se habían arremolinado en su cabeza por tres años, pero todavía creía y tenía esperanzas de que el tiempo le devolvería a Sherlock. Que los volvería a reunir. Y ahora Sherlock estaba aquí, y todo se sentía bien una vez más. El mundo alrededor de John estaba volviendo a iluminarse con colores y sonidos, dejando de ser silencioso e ignorado. Sherlock había encendido algo en su interior todos esos años atrás, y ello había desaparecido en el momento en que John le había tomado la muñeca, en busca de un pulso que ya no estaba. Ahora había regresado y John sentía un hormigueo en el cuerpo, demasiado sensibilizado después de tres años de existencia insignificante.

Permanecieron así por un largo rato, los claveles olvidados, pero ahora innecesarios, a sus pies. John escuchó el corazón y la respiración de Sherlock. Aparte de eso, se quedaron inmóviles, aferrándose el uno al otro y negándose a soltarse. John nunca volvería a dejarle ir, nunca dejaría que Sherlock se fuera a donde John no pudiese seguirlo.

Finalmente, Sherlock habló, aunque sin liberar a John de su abrazo. Explicó la amenaza de Moriarty. Explicó la droga que Molly le había dado para ralentizar los latidos de su corazón, y su muerte fingida. Luego le dijo a John por qué había fingido seguir muerto, asegurándose de que no quedara nadie de la gente de Moriarty para que así sus amigos no estuvieran en peligro cuando Sherlock finalmente regresara. Confesó su aburrimiento y su soledad los últimos tres años sin John a su lado. Entonces se disculpó. Suplicó que le perdonara.

John ya no podía soportarlo más. Comprendía por qué Sherlock hizo lo que hizo, y le perdonó a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido. Era tiempo de decir lo que debió haber dicho años atrás. Había pensado que era demasiado tarde, y ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad. John se apartó un poco, sólo lo suficiente para mirar a Sherlock a la cara. Los brazos de éste siguieron tensos y envueltos alrededor de John, y John no tenía ningún problema con esto. Por un momento se encontró atrapado por la mirada de dolor, miedo y angustia en esos ojos normalmente serenos. Entonces abrió los labios. —Te amo, Sherlock.

La mirada de Sherlock se suavizó. —Lo sé, John —admitió con voz baja, una leve ráfaga de aire contra la piel de John—. Pasaba por aquí cada semana que podía. Viernes, tres y veinticinco de la tarde, después del viaje de siete minutos desde el consultorio. Estaba aquí, John. —La voz de Sherlock suena regular y tranquila, pero John podía leer la agitación en sus ojos—. Tan cerca como podía estar hasta que supiera que tú y los otros estaban a salvo.

Tal vez John debería haber estado enojado. De que Sherlock le hubiera dejado para morir un poco cada día que esperaba al detective. Porque había escuchado las confesiones y lágrimas de John y nunca había intentado decir algo en respuesta. Pero sabía que Sherlock seguía a la distancia suficiente para valorar el bienestar a largo plazo de John más que un sufrimiento a corto plazo. Sabía que Sherlock sólo había hecho lo que creía que era lo mejor. Así que John apartó sus manos de la espalda de Sherlock, sin duda dejando la tela arrugada por la manera en la que se había esta aferrando al hombre.

Sherlock entró en pánico y le abrazó con más fuerza, evitando que John rompiera el contacto. Era posible que esa fuera la primera vez que le había visto realmente asustado. Asustado de perder a John. Para su suerte, John no tenía intención de alejarse, sino que alzó ambas manos. Con una acunó la mejilla de Sherlock mientras ponía la otra detrás de su nuca, sus dedos enredándose curiosamente en los rizos oscuros. Entonces tomó una bocanada de aire, armándose de valor, y lo besó.

Sus labios permanecieron unidos por un largo minuto. John pensó que Sherlock podría estar en shock, o al menos no sabía cómo proseguir. Sabiendo que sería él quien tendría que guiar esta clase de interacción, y sin importarle en absoluto, John inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a mover sus labios contra los de Sherlock. Casi de inmediato, Sherlock gruñó, enterrando sus dedos ágiles en la espalda de John mientras volvía a acercarle más, ambos desesperados por el contacto. Cada segundo hacía que John se sintiera más atontado, recordando una y otra vez que esto de verdad estaba sucediendo, que Sherlock estaba aquí con él, correspondiéndole.

Lo que a Sherlock le faltaba de experiencia, lo reponía con ansiosa determinación. Seguía a John y prestaba atención, copiando sus movimientos con interminable habilidad. Fue cuando John pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Sherlock, éste abriendo sus labios acogedoramente, sus lenguas enredándose, que John gimió profunda y prolongadamente y al fin se alejó, jadeante. Sherlock también estaba jadeando, pero mantuvo la cabeza inclinada para verle a los ojos, sus labios sólo a un par de centímetros de distancia. —Yo también de amo, John.

El corazón de John revoloteó con satisfacción y éste sonrió. —Vamos a casa—dijo con timidez, imaginando con felicidad el apartamento 221B de Baker Street habitado una vez más.

Sherlock le dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, pero entonces algo en John pareció captar su atención. —Algo primero —murmuró Sherlock misteriosamente, sus brazos al fin alejándose del cuerpo de John. Éste se estremeció cuando el aire húmedo le envolvió y siguió a Sherlock con la mirada mientras el hombre se alejaba. Sonrió y rió un poco cuando vio lo que planeaba, y cuando el detective regresó a su lado, puso el bastón de John contra su lápida, indicándole que "no volverás a necesitar esto".

Finalmente satisfecho, Sherlock se encorvó para darle un beso corto pero apasionado, y entonces tendió su mano, ofreciéndosela a John. —¿Listo para otra aventura? —preguntó con una ceja alzada.

La mano de John se deslizó en la más grande de Sherlock, sus palmas cálidas juntas y sus dedos entrelazados íntimamente. Sostuvieron sus miradas y John sonrió. El mundo estaba ardiendo con color, vida y promesas. —Siempre.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar :)


End file.
